1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to datacenter cooling. In particular, the field of invention relates to removing excess heat from a datacenter.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the normal operation of a datacenter, a significant amount of thermal energy is dissipated into the operating environment, often resulting in an increase of temperature and in increased demands on the cooling infrastructure. This in turn results in increased utility costs. At present, there are no known solutions to this problem other than to increase the cooling capacity of the on-site computer room air conditioning (CRAC) units.